Carry Me Please
by Angelfly06
Summary: Hermione asks Ron a qustion which makes her discover more about herself. HHr reviews are welcome! and I will set the Hungarian Horntail after you if you don't! No flames though.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own the rights to Harry Potter

This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Which is weird because that's the thing that got me into this website. So please review I hope it's good. Have fun.

* * *

"Ugh, how many more stairs are there left," asked a very tired Hermione.

"Mione, it's Hogwarts the stairs go on forever," said Ron.

"I know, and I absolutely hate that about this school," she groaned, "Ron, will you carry me the rest of the way please?"

"No."

"Why not," said Hermione.

"Because I'm too tired to carry you," said Ron.

"Can you try?", said Hermione with a pleading look.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Hermione I will not carry you!", said Ron turning red.

"Some boyfriend you are," said Hermione angrily.

"Oh come on that's not fair," said Ron.

"What's not fair is that I check your homework practically EVEY night, and yet you can't carry me just this once," said Hermione putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll carry you Hermione," said Harry, getting annoyed with them fighting.

"Thank you Harry, YOU are such a nice person," said Hermione getting on Harry's back.

"Yeah, but does he have a girlfriend," said Ron.

"I used to," said Harry.

"Exactly, used to. And I had to deal with your 'used to' girlfriend all summer," said Ron.

"Hey, is it my fault after getting back with her she decides she doesn't want me anymore," said Harry defensively.

"No it's not," said Hermione.

"Yeah sure it's not, Ginny just got tired of waiting for him," said Ron.

"Yes and then she broke his heart," said Hermione.

"He broke hers first," said Ron accusingly.

"But apparently, she's doing just fine now. She and Seamus are awfully happy," said Hermione.

"Yeah I've never seen them apart, kind of like how you and Lavender wereRon," said Harry.

"It better not be like that," said Ron.

"Calm down Ron you are such a hypocrite," said Hermione.

"You know you're always putting me down with stuff like that, 'Ron, leave Ginny alone', 'No Ron, you're adding too much wormwood in your potion that's why it's not working', and 'It's Leviooosa not Leviosa'," finished Ron, "You never say stuff like that to Harry."

"Well if I bother you so much then why are we together," shouted Hermione.

"I don't know," said Ron.

"Well then I guess we're not are we," said Hermione more calmly.

"Yeah, I guess not," said Ron, "It's to hard to tell what you want in a boyfriend," said Ron.

"What do you want Hermione? Clearly it's not fame, you would have stuck with Krum then," said Harry.

"You really want to know," the boys nodded their heads, "I want someone I can depend on as well as someone who feels they can depend on me, I want to feel as if I could tell them anything and not be afraid of being humiliated, I want someone who can make me feel like I don't have to get dressed up to be pretty, and I want someone who makes me feel safe," she said, "I want someone like… Harry."

They came to an abrupt halt. Harry put Hermione down and turned to face her.

"You want me? How come," said Harry, raising his eyebrows.

"I want you because you make me feel all of those things, Krum and, no offense, Ron didn't make me feel that way you do," said Hermione.

"You know what? Except for the feeling pretty part, you make me feel all those things to Granger," said Harry.

He bent down and pulled her into a passionate, long awaited kiss. She dropped her books and started to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck while he put his hands on her waist.

"Excuse me? There are people here," said Ron.

"Oh my gosh yes," said Hermione.

"How inconsiderate of us," said Harry.

Then Harry picked Hermione up on his back again, opened the portrait hole, walked in, and shut the door on a fuming Ron.

"Now where were we?" asked Harry, cupping his hands around Hermione's face.

"Somewhere around here I think," said Hermione, reaching up and pulling him into another long kiss.

* * *

Well how did I do? Iknow kinda short.I personally don't like it that much but tell me what you think. Ithink I made Hermionea little out ofcharecter.Please please please review! 


	2. Rewrite

Disclaimer: Wait, I don't own Harry Potter? Darnit I woke up again didn't I?

Heyas people! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I noticed that most of them all said the same thing, nice job but it moved to fast. And I must say, I agree with you guys, while I was writing it about halfway through I'm like "Oh great how do I finish this thing?" So just to tell you the last part of the story hasn't happened yet. Those of you who have read the first half just skip to the part you haven't read. And finally, after my long opening speech, on with the story!

"Ugh, I'm so tired how many more stairs are there," asked Hermione.

"Mione, it's Hogwarts the stairs go on forever," said Ron.

"I know, and I absolutely hate that about this school," she groaned, "Ron, will you carry me the rest of the way please?"

"No."

"Why not," said Hermione.

"Because I'm too tired to carry you," said Ron.

"Can you try?", said Hermione with a pleading look.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Hermione I will not carry you!", said Ron turning red.

"Some boyfriend you are," said Hermione angrily.

"Oh come on that's not fair," said Ron.

"What's not fair is that I check your homework practically EVEY night, and yet you can't carry me just this once," said Hermione putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll carry you Hermione," said Harry, getting annoyed with them fighting.

"Thank you Harry, YOU are such a nice person," said Hermione getting on Harry's back.

"Yeah, but does he have a girlfriend," said Ron.

"I used to," said Harry.

"Exactly, used to. And I had to deal with your 'used to' girlfriend all summer," said Ron.

"Hey, is it my fault after getting back with her she decides she doesn't want me anymore," said Harry defensively.

"No it's not," said Hermione.

"Yeah sure it's not, Ginny just got tired of waiting for him," said Ron.

"Yes and then she broke his heart," said Hermione.

"He broke hers first," said Ron accusingly.

"But apparently, she's doing just fine now, she and Seamus are awfully happy," said Hermione.

"Yeah I've never seen them apart, kind of like you and Lavender Ron," said Harry.

"It better not be like that," said Ron.

"Calm down Ron you are such a hypocrite," said Hermione.

"You know you're always putting me down with stuff like that, 'Ron, leave Ginny alone', 'No Ron, you're adding too much wormwood in your potion that's why it's not working', and 'It's Leviosa not Leviosa'," finished Ron, "You never say stuff like that to Harry."

"Because Harry leaves Ginny alone, asks me if he's doing the potion right before I have to nag him about it and, I wasn't his partner for that charms session," Hermione retorted.

"Can you two please stop fighting. Hermione's starting to dig her nails into me," said Harry with a look of pain.

"Oh my gosh Harry I'm so sorry," said Hermione, "But I'm not going to finish this aggressive conversation with Ronald."

"Oh why don't you just call it a fight Hermione!" said Ron turning red.

"We are not having a fight," said Hermione accidentally kicking Harry in the back of his leg.

"Whatever you're doing can you continue it in the common room please?", said Harry.

Hermione and Ron had just figured out that they were arguing outside the portrait hole to the common room. Harry dropped Hermione.

"Well are you three going to stand there gawking at each other or are you going to come in?" snapped the fat lady.

Ron walked in first then Harry and Hermione both started to walk in at the same time.

"Sorry," they both said. They both started to blush.

After many attempts to walk through Ron finally had enough, he picked up Hermione and swung her over his shoulder and carried her inside.

"Now, why couldn't you do that when I needed you to?", said Hermione rather crossly.

"I did it because I couldn't stand you two doing that anymore," shouted Ron.

"DOING WHAT," Hermione yelled back.

Harry decided that this was going to start to get uncomfortable so he ducked back out and headed for the library to go study.

'I wish they wouldn't yell at each other so much,' thought Harry, 'actually, I'd prefer Ron not yell at Hermione so much. He has an absolutely wonderful girl and he just treats her almost horrible. I mean she's the smartest witch in our class, probably the whole school. Come to think about it, she looks a bit better than she did since first year. Wait, am I actually thinking this about Hermione? My best mate's girlfriend? Aren't I supposed to still be upset about Ginny?'

"Hi Harry," said a voice behind him. Harry jumped and turned around.

"Oh Hermione it's you," he said, letting out a breath of relief.

"I didn't scare you did I?", asked the one and only Hermione.

"Just bit, you and Ron okay," asked Harry.

"I just needed to cool down a bit," said Hermione.

"You want to be alone," said Harry.

"Now it sounds like you're trying to get rid of me Harry," said Hermione teasingly.

"Well I was on my way to the library if you wanted to come," said Harry.

For a minute Hermione looked uneasy but then looked okay. "I'd love to."

The two then walked down to the library. But when they got there they did hardly any studying (A/N: not like that. The story would be moving way to fast if that happened). They mainly were just joking around until they got kicked out by Madam Pince.

Well what did we think? Better than the last one? I hope so and if it isn't TOO BAD! With that said reviews would be nice, please no flames this time, maybe I didn't make myself clear last time about that.


End file.
